New Found Love
by sportyjenifer
Summary: Rose is mad at Dimitri, but why? What did he do? Adrian tries to comfort her by taking for her coffee, but she see something she does not like! Find out why Rose is angry and what Dimitri did to get her mad. And whys Adrian being oh so comforting?
1. Chapter 1

"Rose stop! Please!" Dimitri was screaming. Raining was pouring down really hard. It was hard for me to tell where I was going. I couldn't see the academy very well. I could barley see the sidewalk. I was going at a cross between a fast walk and a sprint. Dimitri wasn't having trouble keeping up with me. "Rose!" Dimitri grabbed my wrist. I stopped, ripped my wrist from his grasp and smacked him across the face. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, i wasn't trying to (well not physically) hurt him. But the look on his face made it seem like i had just punched him as hard as i could. I was now shaking. And the pouring rain didn't help. My breathing was hard. I was facing him, the hand i had just smacked him with was by my side. My left hand was placed in a loose fist just above my heart. My chest was heaving, i was trying to calm down. Their was just to much rage inside me. I cant believe i just hit Dimitri, but what he did, he deserved it. "Roza" He said my name, laced thick with his Russian accent. It wasn't loud enough to be a whisper. In fact in not sure he even said my name. The look in his eyes gave me an answer. Tears were streaming down my face, mixing with the rain.

We stood their, looking at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally i had enough physical and mental strength to turn and run the other direction. It didn't hear his feet thumd agasint the ground so i knew he wasn't following me. When i was about 15 feet in front of him, I slowed and turned around to glace at him. He indeed hadn't followed me. He was staring at the ground. My heart twisted, then i remember what he had done earlier. And my heart crushed all at once. I ran as fast as i could to my dorm. Ironic that Dimitri was the one who trained me to run that fast. When i safely was in front of the doors i paused before opening them to my dorm. I took a deep breath. I had just been caught in the rain, that's all. I flung the door open and took one step inside. Thankfully no one was their.

I didnt have a need to go anywhere. So i leaned against the door and slid down it. Their I cried silently. I sat their in my damp clothes thinking about all the events that had happened. I started to tear up, realizing it was a bad idea to think about it. I stood up, but it was like i was unable to move from that spot. I stood their for probably 30 minutes before I collected myself and decided it was best to take a shower. Hoping i could wash away the dirt and the terrifying thoughts. After i was all cleaned up and had fresh dry warm clothes on i decided to get some coffee. I had just left my dorm when i was greeted by no one other than the famous Adrian.

"Rough night, Little Dhampir?" I didn't look at him i nodded and simply continued looking straight and kept walking, Adrian fell in pace with my walking. It was silent for a while. We had almost reached the kitchen when he spoke. "Your auras darker than usual." My walk faultered a little but i kept going. I didn't know if Adrian noticed or not. "Anything i can do to help?" Clearly he noticed. "Rose, please, say something. Anything. Tell me how annoying i am or how i should be in bed and not wondering around at weird hours, just please say something."

"Coffee" I said. Adrian stopped walking for about two seconds before hurrying to catch up with me. "I need coffee"

"Let me get it for you-"

I stopped walking and turned toward him. I held up my hand. Telling him it was unnecessary for him to do so without saying anything. I looked into his eyes for the first time since our encounter. I could tell he wanted to help me. And it was going to be rude if i started flying all over him, for something that wasn't his fault. I also relized how boyish he looked. His hair was messed up, but not the usual perfect messed up. It was slightly faultered. He was wearing something casual. Real casual. Like 'I'm a normal person' casual. He was wearing a plain v-neck white tee-shirt and-for gods sake. Adrian was flaunting his boxers. This made me give a little smile, and him a huge full toothed one. This acctually was like the normal Adrian. He was actually pretty good looking. Who was i kidding, Adrian was gorgeous. He had a beautiful complection perfect white teeth a nicely structured face and smooth soft hair framed it wonderfully. No wonder Adrian could get someone he wanted. This guy was dreamy. He must have noticed me checking him out, because his checks got slightly pinker. It actually made him look adorable. I mentally shock myself and turned to continue walking.

We reached to kitchen and i pushed the two doors open and slid my hand up the right wall searching for the light switch. The lights flicked on. I had never gone in the kitchen before, i knew it was gonna be big, but this kitchen was frickin' big. Everything was stainless steam or marble. And so organized. I looked over the counter tops for a coffee machine. And found nothing. In fact their was nothing on the tables at all. I sighed in disappointment, i didn't feel like searching the 20 some cabinets their were. I flicked the light off and moved around Adrian out the door. He followed silently. The silence was ticking me off. Like usual, Adrian knew when i was uncomfortable. "I know a place where we can get coffee, Rose." He tugged my arm. "Come on." He smiled.

"How are we gonna leave without getting caught?"

"Rose, come on. Its me." He grinned. "I have my ways. Plus i really don't attend this school, therefor the rules don't really apply to me." He forced a laugh. I couldn't help but smile. I had to give it to Adrian, he was pretty smart. I liked that about him.

The car ride was boring and fast. We pulled up to a starbucks and Adrian parked the car. We got out. It was nice outside. But i was tired as hell. It was about 11 o'clock. Which was frickin' early for a vampire. The sun had come out and birds were chirping. It was hard to believe about two hours ago it was pouring out, and i was fighting with Dimitri. I hadn't noticed i had been walking with my head down until Adrian started humming. He told me to grab a seat outside and he'd grab me something. I picked a table on the edge by a tree that provided shade. I was studying my hands when i heard Adrian pull out his chair and hand me my coffee. I looked up. That's when i saw her. Just to the right of Adrian's shoulder is where she sat happily, the girl who had been sucking face with Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

That's when i saw her. Just to the right of Adrian's shoulder is where she sat happily, the woman who had been sucking face with Dimitri. I felt a mix of emotions. Angry was probably the most strong one. Jealously was another, probably because she got to touch him like i used to. Happy was a shocking one, i was that because i knew if i wanted to i could walk up to her and easily beat the woman up. Some part of me, the sick and twisted part probably the same part that sucked the angry out of Lissa and put it in me, wanted to do that. But their was no way in hell did i wanna see her. She looked kind of familiar. And not cause i saw her three hours ago. She was to engrossed by a book to notice i was giving her a nasty look. Adrian noticed how i was looking at her he glaced back at her then turned to me.

"Rose, if looks could kill..." his voice trailed off. She had long black hair, like a ravens. Her hair covered her face. So i couldn't quite see what her face looked like. That didn't matter i hated her. I always would hate her and i didn't even know her name. I couldn't tell if she was pretty, but she probably was. Dimitri was flawless. He wouldn't pick anyone who was anything less. Not that looks were everything to him, but they did mean something to him. He was huge on personality, looks were something he was mildly interested in, or that's what he had told me, but he had said my looks were just as good as my personality. Which he was amazing and something he treasured about me the most.

The thing that really bothered me the most, is that i was pretty sure ive never seen Dimitri hang out with any other girl and have relations with her other than me. Dimitri always put his Guardian duty above everything. So their was no way he had time to meet someone else, especially in the very little time he had. Who was she? Who did she think she was? Did she think someone as amazing as Dimitri wasnt already taken? Because he is...er.. was. I dont think i want anything to do with him. Did he think he could just do something like that to me? Why? Why aren't i good enough?

Apparently i said that last part out loud because Adrian had started speaking. "What are you talking about?" Adrian looked confused. "Do you know her?" He asked pointing to the woman with black hair. I shock my head. "Rose you can tell me anything." He touched my hand. "Ill always be hear for you." He smiled. "Always." I nodded and forced back tears. I tired hard to push those thoughts behind a wall. I wasnt doing to well. I sipped my coffee. Never taking my eyes off the women. I studied her. I felt really bad. I was supposed to be spending this time with Adrian, he was nice enough to take me out here in the first place. It was also him who took me to this exact place-where _she_ was. No, i couldnt be mad at Adrian this wasnt his fault.

Carefully i studied the woman more. I watched her as she turned the pages of her book carefully. I felt like a total stalker. I was watching this woman like a man preying on a small child. I sipped from my coffee every now and then. Adrian had given up on me, he had gone back inside and bought a magazine. He now to was engrossed in that too. After i had finished my coffee i told Adrian i would be right back and i was going to get another one. As i waited for my coffee to be done i thought about the woman outside. Who read that long anyway? She reminded me of Dimitri...

After my coffee had been made i took a sip and pushed the door open and walked outside. I slowed my step allowing myself to study her from this new angle. She had her face tucked behind her ear. Her profile looked sort of pretty. Her hair fell from behind her ear and around her face. Something in side me made me change directions just when i had reached Adrian and walk toward the woman. When i reached her table i pulled out the chair across from her. I crossed my legs and held my coffee in my hand, waiting for her to look up.

She didnt. instead she simply turned the page and said "Can i help you?" Who did she think she was? She had no idea who i was clearly. I bet if she did she would look at me when she talked with the up most respect. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm." I said, hoping she would understand that the fact that she wasnt making eye contact was very rude. She folded the corner of her book and closed it. Slowly she looked up. She had a heart shaped face and large pale blue eyes. Her lips were a pale pink and across her left cheek purplish scars that looked like someone had bitten into and torn out part of her cheek was beside her mouth. I recognized her as Tasha Ozera.


	3. Chapter 3

I recognized her as Tasha Ozera. My mouth dropped. So, Tasha Ozera was the one kissing Dimitri. Well hell.

I could feel Adrian's eyes on me. They seemed to burn a whole right through me. An audience, nice. I cleared my throat, but she spoke.

"Oh, Rose!" She said, ugh. She better nice be kissing my freaking ass, cause I will drop her... "It's so good to see you! How are you? How is everything? I'm sorry I was being rude earlier," She frowned. "I hadn't noticed it was you. What a nice surprise." No, this was not a nice surprise. I searched her eyes. I certainly didn't see her face when she was kissing Dimitri, so I doubted she had seen me. I couldn't flip one her. 1 because no one was supposed to know about Dimitri and I. 2 because she hadn't seen me, so there was no reason to flip on her due to number 1.

"Mhm." I said lazily. I saw her smile dim slightly. She placed her book on top of the table and took a sip from her drink. I guess she thought this was going to be a nice conversation.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Funny, I wanted to ask her the same thing...

Luckily Adrian stepped in. "Tasha." She looked behind me, with a look that looked awfully like disgust. Well, that bothered me. What was her problem. Two minutes ago she was pretty damn happy.

"Mr. Ivashkov." She nodded. Adrian placed his hand on my shoulder. She looked at it like it was a Strigoi's hand that was upon my shoulder and she wanted to light it on fire.

"How are you?" He said with pure politeness. Adrian was laying it on thick here.

"I've been better." She took a sip from her drink.

"Good." Adrian smiled a perfect smile. I'm pretty sure I know why they disliked each other so much. Tasha was all for fighting with the guardians. Adrian's family was more about protecting the Moroi and keeping them safe, and out of harms way. Tasha disliked people like that automatically. Well, this was awkward. Tasha was talking to two people who really disliked her. Yet she didn't know it. She thought it was only one. I sighed. Adrian kissed the top of my head. I knew very well he was looking at Tasha when he did it. "It was nice seeing you Tasha, I'm afraid we must leave." I didn't open my mouth to argue. I didn't wanna see her anymore than he did.

"Of corse." She smiled only at me. "It was nice seeing you Rose. Hopefully we can catch up tomarrow?"

"That wont be happening" Woah. Where did that come from?

"Excuse me?" Tasha sounded cold and harsh. It was actually kind of scary.

Adrian smiled. "Rose will actually be joining my family and I for the day." Adrian grabbed my hand and gracefully pulled me out of my chair by my hand. "Maybe some other time." Little did she know that 'Some other time' would most likely be never. She nodded and waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

We made our way over to the car. And before I knew it the questions started.

"What was that all all about?" Adrian asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. I hoped to god Adrian couldn't multitask. So, when I told him the lies I was about to feed him he would believe I didn't want to tell him about Dimitri and I, and about Dimitri and Tasha.

"I'm afraid I don't have a clue as to what your talking about." I bit my lip.

"Come on, Rose. You were burning a whole threw her face." I laughed, I was outraged. I'm sure Adrian was right about looks killing people. If they could, Tasha would probably be dead. And I was fine with that. Of course, Dimitri probably wouldn't.

"I was not!" I laughed knowing I had. Metaphorically speaking, of course. I stiffened. "I'm just not that kind of person." I tired hard not to smile, but failed. We both knew I was.

"That's BS." He said and fit in a quick glance. I pretended to examine my nails. "Come on. You can tell me anything." I probably could, but I refused to. No way was I going to tell Adrian about this scandal.

"It's just." I sighed. "Tasha wants Dimitri as her guardian." I peeked at Adrians face. I could tell he was surprised. This wasn't an entire lie. Tasha really did want Dimitri as her guardian. So I didn't feel bad telling him that since it was the truth. I continued. "Dimitri's supposed to be a guardian with me. Were both supposed to protect Lissa together." This wasn't a lie either. "When I saw Tasha earlier, I was afraid " I tried to sound convincing. "I was afraid she was back here to convince Dimitri to be her guardian." Now that was probably a lie. "Tasha's known Dimitri since they were kids.. and she kind of likes him. So I thought..." My voice trailed off. Along with my thoughts. This wasn't that bad of a lie. A little truth here and there and I'd be alright. I knew she hadn't come back to ask Dimitri to be her guardian. Maybe she had, maybe that's why they were sucking face, because he had said yes.

"Oh, I see. You were worried she was going to steal Dimitri from you and Lissa." I nodded. I guess my plan had worked. I felt proud and kind of sick. Adrian was to good a person to be lied to.

"I still am." What the hell? If I was going to lie, might as well lay it on thick. "Why else would she be here?" We were pulling up into the academy's long entrance. Adrian shrugged.

"She might be visiting Christian." We reached the iron gates and Adrian rolled down his window. A guardian smiled at Adrian and I and greeted us. Adrian flashed him a smile before rolling up his window and proceeding up to the academy.

"I doubt it." I looked out the window. "Christian would have said something." Adrian pulled the car into the massive garage where only guardians and visitors could park. We got out of the car. "Maybe he forgot."

"I doubt it." I mumbled and we made our way inside.

The way to my dorm was silent. Adrian was being a perfect gentleman and was walking me to my dorm. When we reached my room I stopped and thanked him. "If you ever need anything, Rose" He said as I twisted the door handle open. Adrian grabbed my elbow, which took me by surprise. "I mean it." His voice was so soft and velvety. It sent chills down my body. "Anything" He then kissed my cheek, which surprised me even more. And he left without saying another word. I walked inside my room and lied on my bed. I didn't need to turn the light on. Numerous times had I walked in my room late at night trying not to wake Lissa up. I was successful this time again. I could hear her soft breathing.

I thought back to what Adrian had said. Something in my mind told me when he said anything, he didn't just mean emotionally. I sighed quietly and thought about when he kissed my cheek. It had burned. Not like a fire burn, but like an electric burn, that sent shock waves threw me. Sort of like when Dimitri kissed me. But Dimitri's was more intense. Adrian's was soft. That might have been because he had only kissed me on the cheek, but still. I sighed again and got under the covers. It had been a long last few days, a long sleep would be nice. I knew I'd have to deal with Lissa and Adrian tomorrow. And maybe Dimitri, but I was determined to avoid him. And so I would...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry guys and girls. I accidently put the wrong chapter in this story! Thanks to someone who was kind enough to point this out to me, it came to my attention that I put a different chapter in this story. I'm truly sorry, I'm sure I confused a few of you. I have over 10 different chapters going all with a few different stories and I'm getting myself confused. Nonetheless, its not an excuse. **

**This is the correct chapter to this story. Again, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to be more careful when uploading new chapters. I hope you enjoy, this is the correct chapter to this story.  
**

Somehow I managed to wake up with a horrible headache. Great way to start off my day. I was glad it was a Sunday and we didn't have class. That might have helped. I didn't feel like getting out of bed quite yet, so I just lied there. I could hear the shower running. Lissa must have been getting ready for church. Which meant I was probably up early. And I wasn't really feeling up to going to church with her and Christian. For the fear that I would run into Dimitri. I figured I'd just pretend to be asleep when she came out. She wouldn't disturb me then.

I reached out my mind and found Lissa's feelings. She was excited to see Christian, she was a tab nervous to. She was also wondering if I would be up. Not to mention worrying about me, since I came back to our room rather late last night. She was always worrying. Then again she was always the worrier in our friendship.

I sighed, returning to my own thoughts, and found myself thinking about Adrian. Surely he wasn't attracted to me. It was probably one of those kisses a family member gives you or a close friend. Yeah, probably that. Nothing more. I mean, come on. This was Adrian. No way would I be attracted to him. Even though he was very good looking. And had a really good sense of humor, and was usually a polite gentleman-.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and I shut my eyes closed. Hoping Lissa hadn't seen them open. She fussed around the room for several minutes before leaving. Some part of me was glad she interrupted my thoughts about Adrian. Another part of me, not so much, but only a tiny little bit.

I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep, until I heard a faint knock on the door. I rolled out of bed and opened my door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole. So, I was shocked to see Adrian standing at my door, with a sparkling smile. He said hello and blew right past me into my room. I stood in the doorway for a second before turning and closing the door. I looking at Adrian who was walking around Lissa's and I's room. He looked up at me and laughed a little.

"Hmm?" I mumbled. He gave me a funny look then looked at the mirror. Oh god. I probably looked like crap. I ran over to the bathroom mirror and flicked on the light. Adrian followed me. I moaned. He smiled in the mirror at me and shrugged.

"You kinnda look cute." I blushed and smiled. I mumbled thanks and splashed some water on my face and brushed my mess of a hair. I returned to my room grabbed some clothes and took a shower while Adrian waiting in my room. I was slightly tempted to invite him with me. Maybe that would help me get over the cheating lying jerk Dimitri. I sighed and turned off the water and got dressed.

I opened my door and saw Adrian staring out the window. I walked over and stood next to him. His hands were in his pockets and he looked much older than he was for this angle. He wasn't staring at anything. Just observing the view I supposed. I started to too when Adrian turned toward me. I slightly turned my head and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me. And not _just_ looking_. _Examining was more like it. It kind of freaked me out. His eyes had a wired look in them, they almost sparkled, like he was focused on something. Then I realized just how good he looked. I could smell his cologne, and damn did it smell good. It wasn't that hard to be attracted to him, I realized for the second time in the past couple days. I might have even saw myself with him. I watched him as he touched my chin and drew my close to him. I sucked in a breath just as our lips were about to touch. I was like a little kid. I was about to get on my tippy toes and kiss him. But then he let go on my face and drew away. I was taken aback. Well hell. I admitted to myself that I wanted to kiss him. But instead were stood their by my window. Not doubt someone had probably seen what had happened, er well almost happened. Now we were just staring at each other. I could feel my body being drawn to him. An effect Dimitri had yet to master quite as well as Adrian.

I felt guilty. But why? Its not like anything happened. Besides, it should be fine even if I did. Dimitri seemed oh so fine cheating on me. What was so wrong having a little fun. Or wanting to. I didn't see a problem with it. Although Adrian might have. But why? It was obvious he liked me now. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard falling for him. Then again maybe it would. Adrian had a slight drinking and smoking problem. Ok, he had a huge drinking and smoking problem. Which was a total turn off for me. Although I couldn't smell it on him today. Maybe he was changing his ways.

Adrian cleared his throat and stepped away for me. I lost most of that haze I was in when he was closer to me. I wondered why that was.

**Please tell me what you think of my story. I would love to know your thoughts. If you have any comments or suggestions don't be afraid to let me know. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all of you fine people that read my stories. I'm really sorry I have not been writing. I've been really busy studying with these huge tests I've been taking the last couple days. I'll pick up my writing now that I don't have to worry about them. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'll update these stories more often. Thanks for reading and understanding. I hope you enjoy.**

Adrian cleared his throat and started walking toward the door. I thought about walking up to him and kissing him, but instead i just followed him with me eyes. Just before opening the door he turned around and looked me him. Hope and annoyance filled him face. "Come over at 2ish." It wasnt a question. I smiled and nodded. He closed the door and I fell on Lissa's bed. I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while. What was happening with Adrian and I? I wasn't totally sure. And I knew Adrian probably didn't know either. Or maybe he did. Hell if I knew. Adrian was a smart guy who always knew what he wanted, and how to get it.

I forced myself up. And looked at the clock. It was 8:47 and Lissa would be home in a few minutes. Unless she had decided to spend some more time with Christian. I reached out to find her mind. Finally when I found what i was looking for I got my answer. She was going straight here after church. She felt guilty she hadn't talked to me in a while. It was just then i split out of Lissa's head. She hated when I was in there and she didn't know. She felt open like she was easy access. Lissa really hated that.

I figured i should be ready by 1:30. And I was going to take another shower. That electrifying moment with Adrian got me all worked up. I figured I'd go all out. 2 was kind of latish and I didn't just want to show up in jeans and a t-shirt. My gut told me I should dress more nice. I tried counting backward to figure out what time I should start getting ready. I'd take an hour long shower, putting me at 12:30. Id need at least an hour to do my make up and hair. Setting me back at 11:30 And half an hour to pick out an outfit. Setting my final time at 11 o'clock.

Now, I hardly ever spent this much time into making myself look pretty. But Adrian had been very nice with me the past couple hours and I hadn't been looking my best. And consitering Adrian had a thing for me, why not give him something to look at? Besides, I needed to look like and feel like my old self. Just for one more night. Where one of the things I cared about the most were my looks. Just one more night. At the least. I had been wandering around our room for a little when Lissa walked in. Which startled me quite a bit.

"Rose!" She said and threw her arms around me.

"Hey." I said.

"Sorry, I've been really busy lately." She smiled. "But, I hear you and a certain someone have been getting rather close." Oh. I could feel my cheeks getting slightly pink. I shrugged. She was basically jumping up and down now. "Rose! Oh, my god! That's soooo cute! I knew you two would date!" I laughed. Lissa was crazy (huge exaggeration-she wasnt anywhere near textbook crazy) and I love her so much.

"We are _not_ dating" I stressed the word not so she would get the message. Lissa shrugged.

"Whatever, you will be." She smiled. "Just for the record-" Here we go. "you guys are insanely hot together." She elbowed me. I giggled and she laughed. I missed having girl time with Lissa. We rarely had it since she started dating Christian. It was as if she had read my mind. "I know we haven't had a lot of girl time together, but I'm not hanging with Christian tonight. So we can have girl times just like we used to!" She beamed. But _I_ had plans. "What? You don't want to have girl time?" She must have noticed i wasn't smiling.

"No, no, no!" I said grabbing her hands. "I do!" I let go and looked away. "Its just..."

"Its just what?"

"I have a date with Adrian-"

"Oh no. I totally understand! That's ok! We can have girl night another time! Go have fun with Adrian. Not to much fun though." She winked at me. And we laughed. I wish I would tell her about Dimitri. About what him and I used to do. About how I feel. Or used to feel...

"What time is the date?" Lissa asked. I looked at the clock. I gasped.

"Lissa i'm sorry. I need to start getting ready. I'm kind of sort of..." She eyed me. "going all out tonight." This made her freak.

She jumped to her feet. "Yes! The old Rose is back!" She threw a fist in the hair. As if she had just one something. She looked down at me. "Go get 'em tiger." I laughed and got into the shower.

After I got gotten dressed and done my hair and make up I was on my way to Adrians. I was wearing A decent length black dress. The hugged my body but showed no cleavage. It was strapless but had a stream of cloth covering my left shoulder. I wore dark makeup the complemented my dress as well as black heels. I decided to give Adrian a little extra something and added bright red lipstick. Lissa had complemented me before i left. Giving my the extra confidence I needed.

I knocked on Adrians door. I hardly had to wait when the door opened. Adrian looked amazing. He no longer looked boyish. He looked like a man. He looked sexy and smart and expensive. It was very attractive. Before I could start gawking at him, he spoke.

"You are by far the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on."


End file.
